Confessions and Hopes at St Mungo's
by B. Weasley
Summary: Everything was so different and yet the same. Minerva just hoped it would end differently from the last time she walked these corridors.


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 8 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** Six of Swords — Upright: Transition, Leaving Behind, Moving On, _**Reversed:**_ _Emotional Baggage, Unresolved Issues,_ Resisting Transition

**Optional prompts used:** 7\. [character] Minerva McGonagall; 13. [location] St Mungo's; 15. [object] Flask

**Word count: **_1.369 _

**Confessions and Hopes at St. Mungo's**

Everything felt so different right now; she had lost so many and so much was changing. Minerva wished that this war could have ended soon, without so many loses; she wished that her children could have continued to stay children for a little more time.

Standing in the entrance of St Mungo's right now, waiting to see some of the fore mentioned children, Minerva asked herself how she could had acted different and _if _something could had been changed.

"Professor McGonagall? Are you here to see someone?" a nurse asked the older witch.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm here to see Mr. Weasley," Minerva informed the nurse, who only nod and made a motion to Minerva follow her.

Minerva had some flashbacks from the First War, where she would help Albus and Poppy bring some of the member of the Order of the Phoenix to St Mungo's to seek help assistance. She also remember very well how Molly reacted when she discovered that Fabian and Gideon were dead, and she hope that history doesn't repeat itself.

"This is Mr. Weasley's room Professor," the nurse said to her. "You can enter and if you need something, just sent a Patronus and someone will assess you."

"Thank you, you are very kind," Minerva said to the nurse, who gives a nod to the Professor and leave, letting Minerva thinking about what she will encounter in the room.

Minerva didn't know what to expect when she knocked on the door, but surely wasn't the sight that receive her: Fred Weasley in a bed, with his twin George on one side and Hermione Granger in the other.

"Professor McGonagall? This is a surprise," George said at the sight of his old teacher. "Didn't expect that you'll show here."

"I need to come to see Mr. Weasley and see for myself how he is going," Minerva started to say. "How are you coping with everything George?"

"I…" George said, but stopped mid-sentence. "I don't know how to be me without Freddie by my side, and I don't want to think about what will happen if he doesn't wake up."

"You can't think like that George, you need to believe that Fred will wake up and you will reunite as soon as possible," Hermione said with a weak voice, like she didn't want to disturb the peace in the room.

"I know it's only a couple of days, but how are you doing Miss Granger?" Minerva asked the younger witch, not really surprise by the bushy-haired girl standing by the prankster's bed.

"It will take some time to believe that it's finally over, but I think I'll be okay," Hermione said, looking at Fred. "I just hope that Fred can wake up soon."

"I bet that Mr. Weasley will wake up in no time and will be causing mischief in no time with his twin," Minerva said with a twinkle in her eyes that remind Hermione and George of their old headmaster.

"And how are you dealing with everything Professor? What are your plans to the school?" Hermione asked, trying to discover something about the place that one day she called home.

"I still don't know for sure what I'll do Miss Granger, I still need to talk with the Minister about the reforms and about the new Headmaster or Headmistress," Minerva said, sitting in the chair that George conjured for her and nodding in the direction of the redhead.

"But I thought that you will be the new Headmistress, it was the logic choice, wasn't?" George asked looking to Hermione for support, which the brunette promptly gave.

"George's right Professor, you are the best choice to be the new Headmistress and I sure that the Minister agree with us," Hermione said with a little smile in her face. "And if Fred was awake, I bet that he would agree with us and say that if you don't be chosen for the job, he will start a revolution."

"Damn right I will," a hoarse voice said, startling the occupants of the room.

"FRED! YOU ARE AWAKE!" George yelled, throwing himself on top of his brother. "Thank Merlin for that, I thought that you'll never wake up."

"I'll call some mediwitch to look at you Fred," Hermione said with a trembling voice and rising from the chair that she was sitting. "It's good to hear your voice again."

With that said, Hermione exit the room and left the twins with Minerva in the room; George still fawning over his brother trying to convince himself that Fred was really awake and he wasn't dreaming. Minerva just smiled, happy to be part of this moment and trying not to think about will happen in the future.

Meanwhile Hermione was trying not to hyperventilate in the hallway, not quite wrapping her mind around the fact that Fred was really awake. She knew that she will need a really good reason to explain to him why she was in his room, but she could work that problem later; right now she need to find a mediwitch.

It wasn't hard for her to find someone to help, and before she knew it, a group was already coming to Fred's room, with hands full with flasks and bandages. Hermione didn't know if she could come back to the room or not, but she decided to enter; it was a good decision.

"Where's Hermione? I need to talk to her about something…" she could hear Fred say, before a mediwitch give him a flask with an unknown potion for him to take.

"She will be here in no time Freddie, now be quiet and let these fine wizards and witches help you to be okay again," George said while Hermione just stand in the doorstep looking the scene in front of her.

"So you'll finally tell Miss Granger the secret you been keeping since your sixth year?" Minerva asked, with a grin that reminds the twins of her animagus form.

"How… what… You knew all along don't you Professor?" Fred asked, trying to disguise the blush that threatened to overwhelm his entire face, which intrigued Hermione because she never seen any of the twins blush to hard.

"Minnie knows everything Fred, that's why she is the best option to become the new Headmistress and I'll say this to Minister when I see him; probably at Mum's Fest when she discovers that Fred's awake."

"I guess I can floo the Burrow and tell everyone the news; I bet that will be so many redheads here that will be very amuse to the Hospital's staff," Hermione said, making her presence in the room noticed.

"That will be a scene memorable, and since we already finished here we will wait the arrival of your family Mr. Weasley," one of the mediwitches said leaving the room with her team.

"So… I'll floo the Burrow and return here when I finish," Hermione said looking to the door.

"Hermione wait! I actually need to talk with about something… George can floo home," Fred said looking to his brother.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon; you kids behave yourselves," George said standing from his chair. "Professor, you can accompany me?"

"With pleasure Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, rising and following the younger twin out the room. "You think they will finally realize that they loved each other for a long time now?"

"I hope so… she told me that she would come clean with him after the War had ended, but with everything that happened she didn't had the time," George said sighing. "I hope they could work everything now."

"They will, and I will resign when they children reach the age to attend Hogwarts," Minerva said with a small grin that was the same grin that George was showing. "I don't think have enough mental sanity to teach a child that is both brilliant and mischief."

"So you'll be the new Headmistress, I knew it!" George said, smiling and hugging his old teacher.

The war was over and a new world was slowing been rebuild; with some help and some love too, the Wizarding World will be good as new in no time. That's the beauty of hope: could make everything better.


End file.
